Untitled
by xXxEmoCuppyCakexXx
Summary: Luna is a young girl with a secret that she wants no one to know cause it would ruin her carrer as a ninja. She finally gets her mission but it may be the one that cost her, her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

(The Mission)

Mother: Luna you'll be late again if you don't hurry

Luna: I know I'm walking out the door right now, see ya later

Mother: Try not to run into anything

Luna: Funny

I said walking out the door

Luna: (Hi I'm Luna I am a Jonin in Konoha Village but I left that village along time ago and now I reside in the Village Hidden in the Stones. I have a short attention span and get board really easy and love to draw. I was shunned and looked down on in Konoha because of not being able to view things as others could. I lacked the ability to do most things dealing with teammates Hehe. But my strength was that not once in my entire life has anyone ever been able to catch me in a genjutsu no matter how hard they tried. I have a secret that no one knows but my family I have never told a soul because that would ruin my life as a ninja cause I would be oh so "Handicap" compared to others. )

I ran up to the doors of the academy and was greeted by none other then the infamous Reaper himself (Kuro-Sensei) or that's what I call him. I quickly apologized for running into him and for being late

Kuro- So how's my Luna doing today?

He asked as if he was my father and I was his daughter (Kuro-Sensei was the only one my mom told my secret to because...well I guess it would be that she had the hots for him I guess cause every time she was near him she had that love struck aura)

Luna: I'm doing fine Sensei and you?

I said bowing my head in respect

Kuro: I'm fine and could you stop bowing to me it's weird

Luna: tee hee sorry I guess bad habits die hard

Kuro: You are just like your mother

Luna: I know, but why did you call me down here Sensei

His aura changed from happy to serious

Kuro: I know what your answer will be but you have no choice

He said with a intense aura

Luna: Sigh Who am I recovering?

I asked with a curios look upon my face

Kuro: Deidara...

Luna: Dei...dara...who is he I haven't heard that name before

Kuro: He is a S-ranked criminal and a member of the Akatsuki

AKATSUKI ran through my mind while chills ran down my spine to that damned word

Luna: Akatsuki?

Kuro: Yes, and your mission is to bring him back alive for interrogation

Luna: Hai, I understand

Kuro: They were last seen near the edge of the Baradoku Cave

Luna: When do I leave?

Kuro: Right now and you will do this mission alone also be on your guard this is an S-ranked mission

Luna: I understand

Kuro: Go get ready and meet me in 10 minutes

Luna: Hai

I said as I turned around and ran off back towards my house. When I arrived I found my mother waiting a the door for me

Mother: So who's the lucky little bastard your recovering?

Yes asked with sarcasm

Luna: I believe his name is Deidara

There was a loud crash

Luna: M...mother are you ok

I said trying to figure out what she dropped

Mother: No Luna

Luna: No what?

Mother: I will not allow you to go on this mission

I jumped back up from picking up the pieces of the broken glass

Luna: W...what?

Mother: Forget this mission

Luna: But it was specifically assigned to me

She just stood there silent

Luna: Well you can't stop me for once in my life I fell alive and glad so I'm going

I ran up to my room packed up and jumped out of my window and ran back to the academy so she could not interfere in my one and only chance to prove I'm as good as anyone else

Kuro: Luna over here!!

He called to me as he saw me run through the academy doors

Luna: I'm ready Sensei

Kuro: I see now come here so I can tell you all about Akatsuki and your mission

Luna: I know all there is to Akatsuki so don't worry about that part

Kuro: If you say so

He explained the mission and then walked me to the entrance of the village

Kuro: One more thing

Luna: yes Sensei

I said turning around to him

Kuro: I am your partner for this mission

Luna: W...what

Kuro: Yep I asked him to assign me to this mission to

Luna: you're just like everyone else

I said as a tears ran down my face when he put his hand on my face to see what was wrong I jumped back and out of the village and ran away from him

Luna: Damn him he's just like the others, just like them, I hate him, I hated them

I thought running towards Baradoku cave leaving Kuro stunned at the gate. He quickly took off to find me

Kuro: Luna, Luna

He yelled as I hide and he ran right past me he searched all day but couldn't find me so he went back to the village. When I knew he was back in the village I got up and continued on my way to Baradoku cave. I came to a complete stop as I felt a spin tingling aura behind me the aura was almost as if they were happy but there overwhelming evil aura could not be suppressed.

Luna: Who are you?

Akatsuki 1: Tobi I told you not to go right up behind her you idiot, un

Akatsuki 2: Come on Deidara-sempai she looked lost

Luna: Deidara

Deidara: Yeah what's it to ya, un

Luna: You are to come with me back to the Iwagakure (Stone village) with me

Deidara: you...your nothing but a lost little girl

Tobi: can we keep her Sempai, please

Deidara: no Tobi

Luna: Come back with me willingly or I'll be forced to drag you back

Deidara: What could you do, hm?

Luna: So you refuse to come back on your own will?

Deidara: I'm not here on my own will so not many choices is it

I stop as I heard the pain in his voice

Luna: Fine I asked politely

I said throwing my winter coat thingy off

Luna: I will break all your bones and drag you back

I said running towards him with a kunai in both hands

Luna: What?

I halted as I sensed chakra building up in the palm of his hands

**Flashback**

Kuro: Deidara acted as a terrorist bomber for hire

Luna: Bomber for hire

Kuro: Yes he would go around collecting money for making things go boom

Luna: How did he do that?

Kuro: His palms just watch out for his palms

Luna: Palms?

Kuro: yes

**End Flashback**

Luna: Bombs

Deidara: Oh so you know about bombs

Luna: I know that's your specialty and I was to watch out for your palms

Deidara: So you know about my palms, un

Tobi: Does pretty-sempai know about Tobi

I stood there and listen carefully for the slightest bluff in his voice but found none

Luna: Ok I'm tired of waiting

I made some quick hand signs

Luna: Mind Transfer jutsu

Howl I fell to the ground

Tobi: Are you ok Pretty-sempai

Deidara/Luna: Just fine Tobi

He looked over at Deidara

Tobi: Sempai what are you doing?

He asked as Deidara picked me up

Deidara/Luna: I'm taking him back to the village and stop calling me Deidara

Tobi: Is that Pretty-sempai

He asked as Deidara took off in the direction of the stone village. I was probably about 1000 kilometers away from the village when my jutsu ended and I returned to my body

Deidara/Luna: Damnit

I flashed back to my body as we fall from the top of a tree. Deidara came back to his senses quicker then I did and saved me. I opened my eyes to find him strangling me

Luna: N...no let go don't kill me

Deidara: You were going to take me back weren't you, un

Luna: I'm sorry I just wanted to show everyone I could be as great a ninja as them even if I can't s...

I stopped as I went unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

(No Not Now, Stay Dormant)

I awoke to people yelling at each other

Tobi: Deidara-sempai you meany she didn't hurt you

Deidara: Shut up, un

Tobi: But pretty sempai...

Deidara: Stop calling her Pretty-sempai

Tobi: Well I don't know her name and she's pretty so I'll call her Pretty-sempai you meany

Deidara: What are you doing?

Deidara asked as Tobi walked towards me

Tobi: I wanna keep her

Deidara: What the hell...

He stopped as I tried to get up and fell back down

Tobi: Yay Pretty-sempai's alive

Luna: St...stay away get away from me

I yelled trying to move away from them

Deidara: What's wrong with her, un?

Tobi: you scared her

Deidara: What me, I didn't do anything, un?

Luna: Leave me alone

I yelled managing to get up and run five feet before my legs gave out

Deidara: Your not going to get anywhere, un

He said picking me up by the collar of my shirt

Luna: P...please don't hurt me

I said to quiet for him to understand

Deidara: What?

He moved in close to my mouth so he could hear me but as he did

Bite

Deidara: Ahhhhh!

I had sank my fangs into his neck and wouldn't let go

Deidara: You little bitch

He said punching at me trying to make me let go, but I held strong I refused to let go

Luna: Is this really all I can do, am I really this weak

Deidara: You won't let go I'll make you, un

He said reaching his hand on to my stomach. I went to take a breath because he had startled me and then realized if I did he could pull me off so I didn't

Deidara: Hm, maybe you don't react like other girls or you don't know how to react

Then all of a sudden I felt something wet on my stomach, I loosened my grip on him and he quickly threw me up against a tree

Thunk

I slammed hard against it and caused me to start bleeding from my wound

Luna: Gawk

I spit up blood while blood ran onto the ground from my wound

Tobi: You hurt her

Deidara: No, I didn't do that, un

He said walking to me to see how I was bleeding

Luna: N...no don't look

Deidara: Look at what, un?

He said as he lifted my shirt and realized that the blood was coming from below my pants line

Deidara: Uhhh

He said turning red

Deidara: Here Tobi you can bandage her up, un

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy and Pretty-sempai's a girl so if Tobi did that then that'd make Tobi a bad boy, and Tobi's not a bad boy, Tobi's a good boy

Deidara: Well we can't let it keep bleeding or she'll bleed to death

Luna: I'm fine just d...don't look at me

Deidara: Damnit, un

He said slapping his head

Deidara: I'll regret this, nm

I then felt his hand on my stomach

Luna: No I'm fine don't mess with it

Deidara: Your not fine so don't say you are and if I don't do something that jackass wont leave me alone

He said lowering my pants, I quickly placed my hands on him trying to stop him

Tobi: He gonna bandage you up and make you better

Luna: No

Deidara: Tobi hold her hands so I can do this, yeah

Tobi quickly grabbed my hands and held them still and turned the other direction

Tobi: Tobi won't look

Luna: No let...

I held my breath as I felt Deidara's hand on my wound

Deidara: What the hell, un

Luna: No, no, no leave it alone

I yelled kicking Deidara off of me and throwing Tobi into him

Tobi: How can you move Deidara-sempai poisoned you

My eyes turned white and I started to glow, I collapsed to the ground hugging my body

Deidara: What's going on?

Luna: No stay dormant I want let you kill anyone else no, no, no!

I yelled as Tobi tried to grab me

Luna: _**BACK OFF!**_

Tobi: P...pretty-sempai

Luna:** _I SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF!!_**

I hissed throwing him back towards Deidara

Deidara: What the hell, hm?

I shot a death glare his way but he didn't budge

Luna:** _HOW ABOUT I KILL BOTH OF YOU AND..._**

Luna: Go back to sleep you damned demon

I yelled jabbing a kunai into my wound

Luna: _**NO I WON'T LET YOU...**_

She trailed of as more blood oozed out of my wound

Luna: Huff, huff

Tobi: Is pretty-sempai alright?

Luna: y...ya I...I'm just fine

I said standing up

Deidara: Why did you stab your self

Luna: Well...

I trailed off as a sharp pain shot through my body and my legs gave out and I fell towards the ground when Tobi caught me and picked me up

Deidara: Put her down she don't want our help not to mention she tried to beat the fuck out of us, un

Tobi: Pein-sama said he wants her to come back with us

Deidara: Huh?

He said with a puzzled look

Tobi: Pein-sama said she has great potential and will make a fine new member

Deidara: Fine but you get to take her back cause I'm not, hm

He said making two clay birds one for him and one for Tobi

Deidara: You better not piss me off

He said jumping onto his bird taking the one for Tobi up to not caring if he was on or not, Tobi quickly jumped onto the bird holding me. About an hour of our journey towards the Akatsuki Hideout Tobi pissed Deidara off because he would not stop trying to guess my name and...

Deidara: Kai!

He said as the bird Tobi and I were riding on went up in a big boom. Deidara waited for the smoke to clear to see if he could see any off mine or his partners remains on the ground

Deidara: Damn, hm

He said landing his clay bird on the ground to see if he could find proof of his dead partner but instead he found me laying on the ground in front of him still wearing Tobi's Akatsuki cloak (that he had placed on me earlier because I looked cold)

Deidara: Damn! Now I have to take her back and find an excuse for killing Tobi, nm

He said picking me up and jumping back on his bird not even looking for Tobi

Deidara: Sigh Damn what a pain now I have two annoying as hell people in this damned fucked up organization not to mention the Zombie Duo, un

He jumped back on his bird

Deidara: Oh well, hm

He said as we went off in the direction of the Hideout


End file.
